


Happy Ever After

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2.  </p><p> </p><p>  <b>My original prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_deathjunke"></span><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/"><b>deathjunke</b></a> – “Ron/Hermione/Harry (trio fic)  - and we all fall down”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathjunkE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

**Part I - Rating R**

****  
Harry watched Ron and Hermione with a wistful expression, thinking of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, his parents… Shaking his head, he wandered forlornly into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and falling atop the rumpled duvet.

Ron saw the question in Hermione’s gaze and nodded, then leaned in and kissed her. They headed for Harry’s room, Ron’s hand held tightly in her own.

Hermione opened Harry’s door and slipped inside, Ron lurking in the doorway. She climbed into Harry’s bed and snuggled up to her raven-haired friend. Harry’s arms wound around her tightly, comforted by her presence. Harry felt Hermione’s hand trace down his chest to rest tentatively on the waistband of his jeans as she kissed him gently.

“No, ’Mione – Ron –“ he stammered. He blinked in confusion as Ron climbed onto the bed as well.

“But - you two belong together.” Harry protested, as Ron kissed his neck gently.

“We _three_ belong together, Harry. We love each other. The Golden Trio’s own _‘Happy Ever After’_ ,” Hermione murmured against his collarbone.

“She’s right, mate,” Ron said quietly, strong hands on Harry’s waist. “We’ll keep each other standing; any one of us falls, and we all fall down together.”  


**  
Part II - rating R  
**

Hermione and Ron snuggled on either side of Harry as though trying to shield him from the world, brown curls jumbled with red and black across the pillows. Harry closed his eyes, arms still wound around Hermione, his back pressed into Ron's chest. Ron's arm rested on Harry's side, hand on Hermione's hip with his fingers curled casually through the belt loop on her jeans. He was propped up on his elbow, whispering comfort and reassurance in Harry's ear, breath hot against his neck, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Hermione's arm, too, was resting on Harry's side, hand against Ron's thigh, while her other arm was wrapped around Harry's neck, hand stroking through the hair at the base of his head softly. She was placing light, fleeting kisses on his lips, and Harry was lost in a sea of emotions and feelings.

“I don't – I don't understand,” he whispered brokenly. “Why?”

Hermione's tongue ran lightly along his bottom lip. Harry, biting back a soft moan, opened his eyes to see her looking at him seriously.

“Because,” she said, as Ron began nuzzling his neck, and Harry moaned again, “we love each other. Ron and I alone will never work as well as we three together.”

She leaned in and kissed him again, Harry's eyes fluttering closed as Ron wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

“No one else knows what we've been through,” Ron said quietly. “No one else will ever understand the way we do.” He kissed Harry's neck, gently running his tongue along the sensitive skin, smiling at Harry's gasp of pleasure.

“But-“ Harry was having increasing difficulty with coherent thought. “I thought that you two were getting married.” Hermione smiled.

“We talked about it, yes. But neither one of us could envision a future without you. It took a while for us to admit that it was more than just reluctance to outgrow the 'Golden Trio,' but we finally recognized that, for better or worse, the three of us belong together. We always have.”

“Do you really mean that?” Harry whispered. Ron’s arm tightened around his waist, pulling Harry tightly against him. He could feel the heat of Ron’s arousal through their clothes, mirroring his own.

“Doesn't that feel like we mean it?” Ron whispered huskily.

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly, as Hermione gently placed his hand on her breast.

“Stop thinking,” she murmured. “Just feel. Enjoy.”


End file.
